chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder
Chowder is the main character and protagonist of Chowder. He was an apprentice under the learning of Mung Daal until the series finale where he took over the catering company. He was the main antagonist of "The Dice Cycle" making Ceviche the main protagonist of the episode. Appearance Chowder has a pink nose with a striped tail, resembling a raccoon's. He has a purple hat with two points and has a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt that covers his legs. He wears purple shoes and rarely wears pants. When he removes his hat, he has two short ears. He has a prominent fang on his upper jaw that can be seen even when his mouth is closed. Due to his appetite, he's quite heavy and doesn't do well with sports or physical activity in general. Personality Chowder has the personality of a sweet, innocent, impulsive and friendly child who has a passion for being in the kitchen. There have been times when he has a darker personality and will go berserk if he doesn't have food within a limited amount of time. He is very loyal to Mung and has called him "papa", showing he thinks of him as a father figure, and like the others, is usually scared of Truffles. Relationships Chowder's ability to form bonds or relationships with other characters is often strained due to him being a nuisance to others. Mung Daal Chowder has clearly taken a big liking towards Mung, often seeing him as a father figure, and going to him for advice, Mung even at times treats him as if he were his own son. as Mung's apprentice, Chowder tries his best to oblige to Mung's wishes, but will often disobey if he feels the need to do so. His enthusiasm makes up for his intelligence, which seems to amuse Mung at times. He and Daal are often seen preparing dishes together, even though Mung knows of his eratic and uncontrollable behavior. Gazpacho Gazpacho has taken a liking to Chowder, even referring to him as "his little buddy" at one point, they are shown to be close friends, as they often go to one another for help or assistance in their daily lives. Chowder was the one who helped Gazpacho pursue his Comedy career, and Gazpacho tried to help Chowder with his problems with Panini (to an extent). Gazpacho was also chosen by Mung and Truffles to babysit Chowder. Appearances *Chowder is the main character of the show and has made an appearance in every single episode of the series. Trivia * Chowder's voice actor is Nicky Jones in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Tara Strong. *When he grows up he takes over the catering company, married Panini and taught his apprentice Scraps. *He is named after a special soup. *Chowder's relatives have never been shown though he does address Mung as "daddy." *The longest period of time he can go without eating is two hours. *He has broken the fourth wall more than any other character. *He is shown to eat about anything. *The only time he was bothered being in a cartoon was in Brain Grub. *The voice actor of Chowder is the voice actor for Gumball in the pilot episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. *Chowder models are also available on Steam Community, for Garry's Mod (Gmod) *He appears similar to the Pokemon Munchlax Who is similar both visually and characteristic wise. * At the debut of the show he is ten but then it changes through the 3 seasons and in the final season his age is eleven. In the beginning of Season 2, He is twelve but in the middle and end of Season 2, he is thirteen. * Chowder has terrible handwriting. * In the episode Endive's Dirty Secret, Mung revealed that Chowder is a robot. Gallery Chowder4.png Chowder3.png Chowder2.png Chowder1.png Chowder.png Nintendo 004.jpg Chowder Fully Grown.png|An older Chowder Chowder-Pitch Fart.PNG chowder_download.jpg Chowder-chowder-6977082-379-400.jpg Tn chowder.png Chowder756436.png Chowder & Kimchi.png|Chowder in Punch Time Explosion|link=Chowder chowder-pattern.jpg|Chowder's pattern of his clothes. chowder-pattern2.jpg|Chowder's other pattern of his clothes. dj.ztnoclkn.170x170-75.jpg|Chowder: Volume One 2008 promo art. chowder and shintzel.jpg|schnitzel and chowder dressed as a mariachi duo Apple chowder.jpg Chowderkimchi.png|Chowder hugging Kimchi. sammich.png Chowcakes.png mungchowfood.png chowstir.png chowfearpanini.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Creatures Category:Robots